User blog:A, Mori/Limit Seeing
new canon concept idea thing Limit Seeing Limit Seeing is an ability that exists within all mortals. Since mortals have limits on their power, it is possible for those limits to be discovered-- but, normally, it may be impossible for that limit to be reached naturally within a mortal’s lifespan. While it is possible for a mortal to discover the limit of their power, it is also possible to speed up the process by gaining the power to perceive one’s own limits. When one’s limits are known, then they will gain access to the form of their limits, also known as the Limit Seeing Mode. Based on how a person enters a Mode of Limit Seeing, their form may be different-- their hair, eyes, and blood will all change to a certain color based on their Mode of Limit Seeing. If a person is about to discover the limit of their power in more than one way, then they may have access to more than one Mode of Limit Seeing. The different Modes of Limit Seeing do not offer different levels or multipliers of power, as they are all just the representation of the limit of the power of a mortal individual, but they can offer different abilities or states of mind. Usually, the Mode of Limit Seeing that a mortal achieves will compliment their personality in some way; for example, if they are an angry person, they will likely have Diamond Tower, if they are a calm person, they will likely have Special Purity. It should be noted that Limit Seeing applies to a person’s OWN limits. Even if a person reaches their limits, they can become more powerful from outside sources, such as Outsider blessings, usage of powerful relics, adjustments to their body, or other things. Game Feet Game Feet, the . Game Feet is something that requires stability and stabilizing. It is something of foundation, a characteristic of support. It also is associated with dormant things, rest, rising, and form. Good Back Home Good Back Home, the . The Good Back Home represents affection, pitilessness, feeling of all-destructiveness, delusion, disdain, and suspicion. It is associated with the unconscious and with emotion. It contains unconscious desires, especially sexual desires, but also desires of identity, violence, indulgence, and obsession. Diamond Tower Diamond Tower, the . The Diamond Tower mode is one considered the center of dynamism, energy, will power, achievement, and anger. It is believed that this Limit Seeing mode can only be accessed when the person in question is experiencing extreme, unbridled rage. Examples *Revelian Zeronius *Kuipter Zeronius Unbound Resound Unbound Resound, the . It is described as a tiny flame inside the heart, and associated with air, touch, and the actions of the hands. It's hugely related to the ability to make decisions outside the realm of karma, to "follow one's heart," rather than making decisions based upon unfulfilled emotions and desires of lower nature. It is heavily associated with love, compassion, charity to others, and psychic healing. It is associated with unity, air, and essential nature. Examples *Thunderclap Altari Special Purity Special Purity, the . Special Purity is a mode that is associated with discrimination, creativity, and self-expression. It is highly related to enjoyment, calm, and truth. Examples *Samuel (Alt-Timeline?) Master and Commander Master and Commander, the . A symbol of duality and awakening. This Limit Seeing mode is one that deals with intuition and intellect, senses of the brain. Examples *Amygea Moriam (Alt-Timeline?) *Ivan Tsarvon Thousand Gauntlets Thousand Gauntlets, the . The most subtle mode of Limit Seeing, relating to pure consciousness. This mode is said to be about rebirth, divinity, pride, bliss, and celebration. Other Modes There are other Modes besides the ones explicitly listed here. Mostly, these Modes are simply only slight variations of the listed Modes, usually either because the person using the Limit Seeing ability has a mixture of two Modes, or because they are not entirely mortal. Delinius has his own notable variation upon Good Back Home and Diamond Tower, which manifests as a mostly orange color but with a slight tint of yellow. This mode is called the Phoenix Feather Mode. This represents Delinius’ all-destructiveness, delusion, disdain, suspicion, pitilessness, his emotional side, and his violent tendencies. And, more subtly, it represents his dynamic nature, his energy, his willpower, his quest for achievement, and his anger. There is also a known “Pumpkin Mode”, which equally mixes Unbound Resound and Good Back Home. Divine Super is a Mode that mixes Game Feet and Diamond Tower equally. Phoenix Feather *Delinius Rupert Langton Pumpkin *? Divine Super *? List of Limit Seeing Modes Main/Primary Modes * * * * * * * Mixture/Secondary Modes Even *red/orange * *red/green *red/cyan *red/blurple *red/magenta *orange/yellow * *orange/cyan *orange/blurple *orange/magenta *yellow/green *yellow/cyan *yellow/blurple *yellow/magenta *green/cyan *green/blurple *green/magenta *cyan/blurple *cyan/magenta *blurple/magenta Uneven *red w/ magenta *red w/ orange *orange w/ red * * *yellow w/ green *green w/ yellow *green w/ cyan *cyan w/ green *cyan w/ blurple *blurple w/ cyan *blurple w/ magenta *magenta w/ blurple *magenta w/ red Notes and stuff basically the "why this tho" and "how could this be used" *maybe it could be said that if a gridmask with a certain genetic trait undergoes the Limit Seeing thing, then their Limit Seeing form will be that of a Soul Flame (because i currently don't like the previous existing idea of soul flames being part-Ethereals) *Limit Seeing could be used in place of some of the current Mindstone Fragment ideas that don't work well/don't represent the Mindstone Fragment idea the way Ludi intended Category:Blog posts